1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support stand supporting a support target of various types such as a panel display device, e.g., a liquid crystal monitor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a support stand effective to arrange two support targets back to back.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a support stand supporting a support target of various types, a support stand supporting a panel display device that can be used in a teleconference system of various types using a network is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-229051.
The support stand includes a foot part formed crisscross, a stay built vertically on central portion of the upper side of the foot part, and casters provided at a plurality of locations on under side of the foot part. A panel display device is attached to an upper end of the stay.
To hold a teleconference held by participants at remote places using display devices configured as stated above, long tables are arranged each at a predetermined position in a room or the like, the participants are seated on near side of the long tables, and display devices are arranged on farther sides of the long tables to correspond to the participants respectively, for example. Each participant thereby participates in the teleconference while looking at contents displayed on a display screen of his or her individual display device.
Meanwhile, the support stand supporting the display device configured as stated above has the stay built on the central portion of the foot and the display device attached to the upper end of the stay. Due to the configuration, when a plurality of display devices are disposed in a narrow place such as a room having a limited space, the foot parts of the support stands corresponding to the respective display devices interfere with one another. As a result, the display devices cannot be disposed closely to one another, resulting in an increase in installation space.
Moreover, if the display devices are accommodated in a corner of a room or the like when they are not used, a plurality of display devices cannot be put in the small place because of the interference of the feet of the support stands with one another. Therefore, a wide space is necessary to accommodate a plurality of display devices.